No todo fue oscuridad
by lobunaluna
Summary: La vida de Kanon, desde que se convirtió en general de Poseidón, no solo fueron deseos de una mente corrupta. También hubo otros deseos y otros sueños. Y personas que casi logran sanar su mente y reparar las heridas de su corazón. (Participación de los marinos solamente)
1. Mi primer alumno

_**Antes que nada, para quienes ya han leído alguna de mis historias. Ya sabrán que suelo tomar cosas de estas e integrarlas a las otras. No lo hago con **__**ninguna segunda o tercera intención**__**. Sino que lo hago por mi propia comodidad, para no andar inventando otras líneas de tiempo. Por lo tanto, aclaro, seguiré la línea y comportamiento de Kanon que manejo en mis otras historias (exceptuando la de zombis). En otras palabras si esperan un Kanon malnacido lean otro fic y si quieren ver el lado "humano" de Kanon, pues sigan leyendo.**_

_**Lobunaluna.**_

_Mi primer alumno._

Hacia un año que estaba en el santuario de Poseidón, la vida era aburrida no tenía mucho para hacer por lo tanto se procuró la adquisición de conocimientos. Tenía mucho tiempo libre, tiempo que repartía entre entrenamientos y el estudio. Ahora se estaba dando un receso de ambos. En esos momentos extrañaba algo a las personas con las que convivía en el santuario. Si tenía que hacerse pasar por Saga, pero por lo menos podía charlar con alguien. Soltó un suspiro y siguió caminando. Poseidón había dicho que los otros generales irían llegando a su debido tiempo, porque escucharían el llamado del mar. Esperaba que ese tiempo no fuera mucho, porque realmente terminaría peor que su hermano. Miro el cielo, que ahora era el mar… soltó un suspiro con desgano. Para luego volver a comenzar su caminata, no llevaba puesta la escama, no que no quisiera… sino que como había estado estudiando… Hacerlo con la escama puesta era un tanto molesto.

-¿Eh?-miro por donde estaba, era el pilar del pacifico sur… Misteriosamente este había aparecido completamente reconstruido a la mañana temprano. Recién ahora se dignaba a venir a verlo, siguió su camino hasta que diviso algo delante del pilar.- Eso es…-comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras del pilar, en la parte más alta estaba un niño pequeño de corta cabellera rosa chicle. Sus ropas estaban empapadas y tenía un buen golpe en la cabeza.- ¿Un niño?-Tomo la criatura en brazos y miro el pilar.- Supongo que es una señal…-se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su pilar, este fue el primero en aparecer completo de la noche a la mañana. Tenía que reconocer, que el poder de Poseidón no era para nada perezoso a la hora de reparar el santuario.-Supongo que eres uno de los generales… eres muy pequeño… Me pregunto qué te abra pasado-miro preocupado a la criatura, estaba fría… Vivía, pero estaba muy débil… Soltó un suspiro de resignación y abrazo a la criatura que traía en brazos y elevo su cosmos para procurarle el calor que ese pequeño niño necesitaba.

_Esa misma noche._

Kanon miro preocupado a la criatura aparecida… ya había revisado el golpe en su cabecita. No era nada grabe, lo que si le preocupaba era la fiebre que este tenía. Ahora no había patriarca al que ir a preguntarle como bajarle la fiebre a Milo ni nada. Movió rápidamente la cabeza apartando ese funesto recuerdo… Milo es discípulo de Saga, era su responsabilidad cuidar del niño cuando tenía fiebre no mía. Miro al pequeñín de cabellera rosa que dormía en su cama, le había quitado la ropa mojada y le había puesto una de sus remeras, que tranquilamente, le quedaban como vestido. Cerró los ojos un momento…

- ¿Qué tenía que hacer cuando Milo tenia fiebre? –aunque no quisiera y en cierta forma le doliera. Tenía que recordar las veces que velo el sueño de Milo cuando era pequeño, veces que Saga se llevó los abrazos agradecidos de Milo y los dibujos del niño-Eso es patético.-dijo para sí, mientras sentía una terrible punzada de celos. Recordó como le bajaba la fiebre a Milo y comenzó a rebuscar entre las flores medicinales, que se había tomado la molestia de conseguir por si en algún momento las llegaba a necesitar, las necesarias... Luego de tener todo listo se dispuso a bajar la fiebre del niño.

Luego de un rato bien largo, la fiebre bajo… Pero el niño seguía temblando… Kanon se sentó en la cama y abrazo al niño, cubriéndolo con las mantas… Como tantas otras veces había hecho, con el ahora futuro caballero de Escorpio. Estuvo vigilando el sueño del niño por varias horas, hasta que Morfeo también le atrapo a él también.

* * *

Sentir el cómo alguien le tocaba una mejilla, fue lo que le trajo del mundo de los sueños. Abrió lentamente los ojos, recordando donde estaba y que había pasado. Bajo la mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos color marrón ligeramente rojizos, apenas rojizos más marrones que carmines. El niño dijo algo en un idioma que al principio no entendió, la criatura le miro y volvió a hablar... Ahora si entendió que le dijo.

-Estas en Grecia.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto la criatura, que obviamente no sabía dónde era Grecia. La criatura le hablaba en español, pero un español con otro acento. No era de España estaba seguro de eso… Recordaba a la perfección el acento de Shura.

-Dragón del Mar.-le respondió Kanon en el mismo idioma.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Io.

-Sí ¿tú cómo te llamas?-pregunto en el mismo idioma.

-Io.

-Sí, tu cómo te llamas…- por qué diablos me responde "Yo"… No hablo tan mal el español, para que no me entienda...

-Io.-repitió el niño con ligero fastidio. Kanon cerró los ojos y llamo a su paciencia.

-¿Puedes deletrear tu nombre?-tal vez con eso consiga que me diga su nombre.

-I-O.-Informo el niño ya se notaba fastidiado.

-¿Io?...

-Sí.-dijo el sonriente niño, al darse cuenta que al fin le habían entendido.

-Pero es nombre de niña…-dijo Kanon no teniendo en cuenta ese detalle.

-No es de niña, es de niño.-le dijo la criatura.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-Pregunto Kanon mientras acomodaba al niño en sus brazos para que no tuviera frio.

-Cinco.-informo el niño con ligero orgullo.- ¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Papá la saco del agua? A ella nunca le gusto el bote, dijo que era peligroso-pregunto la criatura. Kanon le miro, pero no respondió… Ya se hacía una idea de cómo era que el niño termino ahí… era una idea vaga.

-¿Tienes hambre?-el niño pareció pensarlo un poco, para luego asentir.-Ven te llevare a la cocina y te prepare algo de comer.-Tomo al niño en brazos, sin quitarle la manta y se lo llevo a la cocina del pilar, aunque no lo pareciera. El pilar tenía su buena cantidad de habitaciones, un comedor, biblioteca, cocina y un baño que nada tenía que envidiarle al de Géminis. Claro la única forma de entrar a ese lugar era por una pequeña puerta oculta.

* * *

A la criatura le preparo algo ligero, emparedaros, que este se comió gustosamente. Mientras la criatura comía obtuvo algo de información: tenía cinco años, se llamaba Io, no tenía hermanos, vivían en una Isla llamada San Félix y el barco de su papá se llamaba Escila. Luego de eso, mientras el niño jugaba en el cómodo baño, estilo griego, mientras esperaba que Kanon le terminara de lavarle la cabeza. Kanon fue por las ropas del niño. Como ya estaban secas, pues se las pondría de nuevo una vez el niño terminara de jugar.

_Tres meses después._

-Dragón… Dragón.-Kanon se dio vuelta en su cama encontrándose con el pequeño Io. El niño aun no hablaba bien el griego, por lo tanto hablaba casi siempre en español.- ¿me preparas el desayuno?

-Ahí va… sal a jugar mientras te preparo el desayuno.-ordeno mientras se levantaba y el niño salía de su habitación. Como Io era muy pequeño, no le dejaba solo en el pilar del Océano Pacifico y lo tenía con él. A parte le hacía compañía, el pequeño niño de Chile.

* * *

Cuando salió por Io, no estaba en el lugar de siempre. Por lo cual comenzó a buscarle con el cosmos… Estaba comenzando a entrenar a Io, el niño aprendía rápido para su edad. Sin duda sería un formidable guerrero cuando creciera. Si es que crecía… sintió que el corazón se le detenía. El pequeño estaba cerca de un pequeño arroyo de agua dulce y en la orilla de este había una mujer de cabellera alba y unos ojos curiosos.

-Ven pequeño…-le decía la sonriente mujer- te mostrare los más lindos peses… ven pequeño…-la mujer seguía con su mano extendida hacia al niño. Que viendo interesante la propuesta de los peses…

-¡IO! ¡NO!-Kanon llego justo a tiempo para jalar al niño del cuello de su remera e impulsarlo hacia atrás. Solo que la indignada sirena, lo tomo a él del brazo y lo jalo hacia el arroyo. Kanon se fue al agua ante la espantada mirada de Io, que veía la verdadera cara de esa simpática mujer. El general marino, tuvo que demostrar su cosmos para que la sirena le soltara. Esta espantada le soltó y escapo de ese lugar dejando libre al gemelo. Kanon salió a la superficie tomando una buena bocanada de aire… Nado a las orilla del arroyo y salió. En uno de sus brazos tenía la marca de un rasguño hecho por la sirena. Tosió un poco, sacando de sus pulmones el agua que había tragado. El llanto de Io termino de despejar su mente. Levanto la mirada encontrándose a Io, en el suelo, que lloraba por el reciente miedo.-No Io, no llores no me paso nada…-se acercó al niño y lo tomo en brazos…-no me paso nada ya calma pequeñito, ven vamos al pilar…

-Casi te ahogas…-dijo el niño entre llorosos.-te lastimaste…

-No pasa nada Io- eh pasado peores…-ya calma… estoy bien…-le tranquilizo mientras era revestido por su armadura y cubría al niño con su capa.

_Cocina, Pilar de Océano Atlántico Norte._

Io se refregaba sus ojitos, realmente se había asustado, al poco tiempo Kanon entro ya cambiado.

-Mira Io, hasta que no hayas crecido lo suficiente-el niño miro atentamente a Kanon que le hablaba en español- algunas de las criaturas marinas te atacaran. Por eso no quiero que te vuelvas a alejar tanto sin mi.-le dijo hablándole con suma calma y cariño como si fuera un hermano mayor.- ¿entendiste Io?-el niño asintió.- Eso es… ven vamos a entrenar un poco que ya estamos atrasados.

_Cuarto de Io, esa misma noche._

-Se la va a comer, se la va a comer…-el niño se tapaba con la frazada mientras Kanon sonreía por las reacciones de Io. Leerle cuentos al niño era todo un placer, sin duda la parte más divertida del día…

_-Abuelita, que ojos tan grandes tienes…_

_-Es para verte mejor, Caperucita._

_-Abuelita, que orejas tan grandes tienes…_

_-Es para escucharte mejor, Caperucita._

_-Abuelita, que dientes tan grandes tienes_

_-Es para…_-Kanon dejo la frase en suspenso.

-¿Es para?-el niño se asomó por debajo de la frazada, vio que el joven de 16 años sonreía- ¿Es para que Dragón?

-PARA COMERTE MEJOR…-comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al niño quien se retorció de la risa. Estuvieron así un rato largo, Kanon termino de leerle el cuento y espero a que Io se durmiera para ir a su cuarto.- Buenas noches Io.-beso la frente del niño y salió de la habitación.

Una vez en la suya recordó las caras de Io mientras le leía el cuento, eso le robo una sonrisa. Hacía tres meses que Io estaba con él… Desde que el niño estaba, era más fácil acallar a los recuerdos del santuario… Tal vez el reino marino, realmente fuera su lugar en el mundo. Cerro los ojos, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo y dejándose abrazar por él.

_Continuara._


	2. El dragón,el principito y el caballito

_El dragón, el principito y el caballito valiente..._

Io estaba moviendo sus piecitos y haciendo que estos chocaran con la silla de algarrobo donde estaba sentado. Frente a él tenía un librito que decía "**_Aprendo el abecedario"_** y pasaba las hojas una vez hubiera entendido que letra era la que representaba el dibujo. Kanon había salido un momento, por medio de la otra dimensión, aprovechando que Io se había negaba a dormir la noche anterior (por lo cual tuvo que recurrir a tres cuentos para dormirlo) y esa mañana dormiría hasta tarde. Fue a la ciudad de Atenas, compro un par de libros infantiles de esa temática y volvió antes que Io se diera cuenta si quiera que hubiera salido.

Ahora Io, tenía para entretenerse un buen rato… Solo había un pequeño problema: ESOS PIECITOS QUE NO QUERIAN QUEDARSE QUIETOS Y MOLESTABAN A SU LECTURA.

-Io.-el niño miro al mayor y dejo quietitos sus pies. Por lo cual Kanon, o Dragón del Mar como le conocía Io, siguió con la lectura de su libro.

* * *

Cuando Io vio al mayor tomar ese libro y comenzar a leerlo, los ojos se le salieron de las orbitas. Era enorme, el niño jamás había visto un libro tan grande... y para sumarle a las cosas. Dragón parecía sacar notas de lo que leía, el niño con solo mirar el texto ya se perdía… Supuso que era costumbre. Él quería, cuando fuera grande, poder leer esos textos que leía Dragón.

Todo iba bien, hasta que los piecitos de Io volvieron a hacer de las suyas. Kanon solo levanto la mirada y el niño dejo quieto los pies y oculto su rostro tras su librito. El gemelo volvió a su lectura, era un libro que hablaba sobre los santos de bronce… ¿Quién diría que Poseidón tendría un análisis tan completo de esos gurreros? Para muchos, en el santuario, las armaduras de bronce eran lo mismo que nada. Pero si el dios de los mares se había tomado la molestia de redactar semejante libro, con respecto a la orden de más baja categoría, debería de ser por algo. Otra vez los piecitos de Io, Kanon miro atentamente al niño. Quien de nuevo dejo los pies quietos.

-Perdón-murmuro en su pequeño dialecto griego.

-Io, quiero leer.-le informo mientras hablaba pausadamente en griego. El niño asintió- baja los pies de la silla.-le ordeno cuando el niño puso en práctica lo que creía la solución. La criatura, con la que vivía hace casi seis meses, obedeció.- quieto.

Aunque claro esta, los pies de Io no sabian lo que significaba esa palabra y Kanon tuvo que soportar los golpecitos.

_Hora del almuerzo._

Io otra vez andaba con sus pies inquietos. Mientras cocinaba el ruidito de estos, chocando con la madera, le enloquecía.

-¿Qué vamos a comer?-pregunto el niño al fin.

-Pastas…-informo Kanon mientras ponía a cocinar las mencionadas-deja los pies quietos.

-Está bien…-Dragón siguió cocinando, mientras él coloreaba un librito de dibujos que tenía el abecedario como temática. Cuando desperto tenia varios libritos sobre el escritorio de su cuarto y una caja de 24 colores. Cuando los vio solo dos opciones pasaron por su cabeza Papá noel (o san nicolas) o Dragon. Muy temprano para el primero, por lo tanto debia de haber sido el segundo.

-¿Eh?-el mayor levanto la vista de su labor, Io le miro atentamente.-Espera aquí…-dejo el repasador y salió de la cocina. Io, muerto de curiosidad por saber que había sentido Dragón fue tras él.

_Fuera del pilar del atlántico norte._

-Dragón…-Io se acercó al mayor, este miraba algo en las lejanías. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Un pilar se ha reconstruido…-informo mientras invocaba su armadura y se alejaba del niño-espera aquí…

-Quiero ir… Por favor…-puso carita de puchero. Kanon se detuvo y se preguntó cuántos pucheros había que tenido que soportar su maestro… Bueno su maestro tenía que soportar pucheros por dos, cerró los ojos. Una voz, bastante retorcida, le decía que abofeteara a Io para enseñarle cual era si lugar y otra, mucho más conciliadora, que le aceptara el capricho, por esta vez.

-Está bien Io, solo por esta vez… Pero aguardaras a la distancia, a menos que yo diga lo contrario-el niño asintió y comenzó a seguir al mayor.

-¿Yo también tendré una armadura cuando crezca?-pregunto la criatura, mientras tomaba de la mano a Kanon. El mayor se sorprendió por ese gesto. No estaba acostumbrado a tomarle la mano a las personas, era un habito que había perdido, pero tomo con cuidado la pequeña mano del niño.

-Escama…-corrigio con tranquilidad- si Io, tendras una.-le sonrio- Y si te portas bien, te llevare a ver a Scylla.

-¿Quién es Scylla?-pregunto la criatura curiosa.

-Tu escama.-informo el sonriente mayor.- ella se llama Scylla, será tu más leal compañera tendrás que confiar en ella de la misma forma que ella confiara en ti.-informo el gemelo.

-¿Tu escama como se llama?-pregunto la pequeña criatura de cabello rosa.

-Dragón del Mar.-Informo el gemelo, Io abrió ampliamente sus curiosos ojos marrón/carmín.

- ¿Se llama igual que tú?- Kanon sonrió, la vocesita que Io uso para preguntar fue motivo de esa sonrisa. Una voz tan tierna e infantil.

-Sí, se llama al igual que yo.-informo el mayor, Io le miro con aire curioso- es que eh olvidado mi nombre… y la escama me presto el suyo... Hasta que recuerde el mio.

-Que simpática, gracias por prestarle tu nombre al maestro. Dragón del Mar que buena eres.-exclamo el sonriente niño. Kanon cerró los ojos un momento... ¿Por qué será que me siento de lo peor cuando le miento a Io?

_Pilar del Pacifico Norte._

-MIRA ES UN NIÑO-Io se soltó de su mano y comenzó a correr hacia el niño inconsciente- ¡Esta mojado!-Kanon se acercó al menor inconsciente y a su pequeño pupilo. Se quitó la capa, cubrió al niño y lo levanto en sus brazos.

-Vamos Io.-ordeno el mayor.- tenemos que calentarlo…- Kanon vio una pequeña cadenita en el cuello del niño. La tomo con cuidado, Io ya caminaba a su lado, tenía un pequeño dije redondo: "Baian".- Esta helado-informo mientras elevaba un poco su cosmos- ¿cuando será el día que me mandes a uno seco y sin principio de hipotermia? -pregunto mirando el "cielo". Io le miro curioso, había entendido una parte de lo dicho. Cuando Kanon hablaba muy rápido, en griego, no entendía.

_Habitación, Pilar del atlántico norte._

-¿Estará bien? ¿Cómo se llama?-Pregunto Io que sostenía el cuenco, con flores medicinales hervidas, con el que Kanon sanaba los pequeños cortes que tenía el pequeño Baian.

-Eso espero, se llama Baian y ahora silencio.-ordeno el mayor llevándose el índice a los labios.-no queremos despertarle.

_Al otro día._

Baian se despertó, aun tenía sus ojitos cerrados. Se encontraba en brazos de alguien, una sensación cálida predominaba en ese abrazo, y otra persona le sujetaba la mano. Abrió los ojos y levanto la vista. No era mamá y tampoco papá, quien le abrazaba era un joven de 17 años aproximadamente y quien le sujetaba la mano era un niñito de su misma edad… o eso parecía.

- Where are Mom and Dad? (¿Donde está mamá y papá?)-Kanon al escuchar la pregunta abrió lentamente los ojos… Era Ingles, pero con un asentó distinto del que conocía… Tenía una mezcla de acento francés…

-They left travel ... Baian (Salieron de viaje… Baian) -mintió rápidamente. Tal vez el niño se lo creía, tal vez no… Si ese niño se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que Io, huérfano por lo que averiguo, era mejor no hacerle saber por el momento la verdad.

- And who are you? (¿Y tú quien eres?)

-My name is ... Sea Dragon-informo Kanon, mientras se sentaba mejor aun con el niño en brazos. Su espalda baja le mando una señal por la mala postura.

-Sea Dragon? You're a real dragon? (¿Dragón del mar? ¿Eres un dragón de verdad?) -Pregunto la criatura mientras abría enormemente sus ojos. A todo esto Io pasaba su mirada de Kanon a ese niño, que hablaba en una lengua tan rara como el griego.

-No, that's my name ... I'm not a dragon (No, ese es mi nombre... No soy un dragón)-Baian pareció desilusionarse al saber que ese chico, de mirada jade y profunda, no era realmente un dragón que había tomado forma de hombre.

- Where am I? (¿Dónde estoy?)-La criatura, tapada con la misma manta que Io, recorrió la habitación con la mirada.- This is not my home (esta no es mi casa)

-This is my home. I live here and Io. (Esta es mi casa. Aquí vivo yo e Io.)- Baian miro a Io, que no le sacaba de encima sus ojos marrón/carmines.

-Hi, I'm Baian. How old are you? (Hola, soy Baian. ¿Qué edad tienes?)-le pregunto alegremente el niño.

-Io, does not speak English ... He speaks Greek and Spanish. It has five, will fulfill the six in a few weeks (Io, no habla Ingles... Habla griego y español. Tiene cinco, cumplirá los seis en unas semanas) –Baian le miro, Io estaba que se moría de la curiosidad. No entendía ninguna palabra.

-Oh ... I have six, the compliance for several months. (Oh... yo tengo seis, los cumplí hace varios meses.)-informo el niño mientras inflaba ligeramente el pecho.

-Baian. Where are you from?

-Toronto.- El niño le dedico una mirada curiosa, si sus padres le habían dejado con él… ¿Por qué no sabía de donde era?

-Canadá. -Kanon solo un suspiro- Ven Io, vamos a comer… You want to eat?

-Yes

_Ocho meses después._

-Auch…-Io se refregó el brazo, mientras aun estaba en el suelo- Baian más despacio…

-Io-Kanon ayudo al niño a pararse- No le digas a Baian que te pegue más despacio… Porque en un combate real, tu oponente no tendrá piedad con vos…-el menor asintio.

-¿Lo hice bien?-pregunto el otro niño, en su casi perfecto griego.

-Mejoraste…-le dijo su maestro un tanto distante, el niño hizo una mueca de desilusión.-has mejorado mucho…-el niño sonrió, Kanon se mordio el labio.

-¿Y yo maestro?-pregunto Io.

-Tú también Io-dijo recordando, que su maestro no solía dar su opinión con respecto a si avanzaban o no. Ahora entendia ese hermetismo, en ocaciones, dado.- tenemos que reforzar la ilusión que practicábamos el otro día… -Io sonrió. –Baian… tienes los pies mal acomodados.- dio un golpecito al pie de Baian y el niño se cayó… Io soltó una pequeña risita. Kanon intento derribar a Io de la misma forma… Pero este si tenía bien posicionado los pies.-Muy bien Io…-le felicito- Vamos a practicar lo de las posiciones de combate y defensa.-Los niños se pusieron frente a Kanon para imitar cada movimiento que el mayor hacia.

_Cuarto de Kanon, esa noche._

-Haber… pónganse de acuerdo o no leo ningún cuento…-Dijo Kanon que estaba rodeado por los dos niños... Quienes, sin permiso, se habían metido en su cama.

* * *

Afuera el mar estaba un poco agitado, lo cual provocaba que tuvieran la sensación de tormentas. Eso le llamo la atención, nunca antes habia visto ese tipo de tormenta, tal vez el contenedor de Poseidón estuviera haciendo berrinche en algún lado del mundo. Él, Kanon, mando a dormir a los niños a la hora de siempre. Cuando fue al cuarto de Io, para leerle su cuento, la cama estaba vacía… Por lo cual fue al cuarto de Baian, esperándolo encontrarle ahí, cama vacía también. Solto un suspiro la resolucion a esas incognitas eran sencillas.

_cama de Io vacía + cama de Baian vacía = estan en mi cama._

* * *

-Yo quiero este…-informo Io, mientras le ponía el cuento de Aladino un poco más pegado a la nariz.

-Yo quiero este…-comento Baian que le ponía El rey rana, casi, a la misma altura que Aladino.

-Chicos… ¿Se puede saber porque mi cama?-pregunto para tratar de conseguir un respiro a esa peque disputa.

-Hay truenos…-dijeron ambos niños al unísono… Kanon soltó un bufido.

-¿Nos lees mi cuento?-pregunto Baian, vestido con un pijama celeste con autitos.

-¿Y si les cuento otro?-pregunto el mayor, al ver que se estaba por armar otra disputa por que cuento se leía esa noche.

-SI.-respondieron los niños.

-_Había una vez… Dos hermanitos dragones que vivían solos en una isla._

-¿Cómo se llamaban?-pregunto Io, que ya se había acomodado a su diestra y Baian hacia lo mismo a su siniestra.

_Los hermanitos dragones se llamaban Gasa y Nonka -_Kanon reprimió la risa. Gasa/Saga.- _Cuando eran pequeños los dragoncitos, de color dorado, eran muy unidos… Pero un día un temible dragón negro y rojo llego a su Isla._

-¿Y qué paso?-pregunto Baian que miraba atentamente al gemelo.

-Déjalo hablar.-le reprendió Io.

-Tu tampoco le estas dejando hablar…-le reprendio Baian. Kanon al ver que los niños ya comenzarían con su discusión les hizo un poco de cosquillas.

-¿Me dejan seguir?-los niños aun algo acalorados, por la risa, asintieron.

_El temible dragón asustaba a los dragoncitos. Pero esos miedos solo lograban que los dragoncitos estuvieran unidos…-_Los niños le miraban atentamente.-_cuando los dragoncitos fueron creciendo, un dragón anciano llego y notifico que las escamas de Gasa eran más brillantes que la de Nonka. _

_Eso no molesto a Nonka, en cambio se alegro por su hermano, pero el dragón negro y rojo volvió al poco tiempo de dada esa importante noticia. Y comenzó a molestar a los dragones…Le decia a Gasa que Nonka era malo y ah Nonka que Gasa era malo. Esto sigio asi por mucho tiempo, los dragoncitos era muy unidos._

_ Hasta que un día, el dragon negro y rojo provoco lo que deseaba, que los dragoncitos se odiaran mutuamente. Eso llevo a que cada uno tomara un camino distinto, separándose eternamente._

-Que malo.-Dijo Baian, mostrando su molestia en su mirada- ¿Por qué separo a Nonka y Gasa?

-Por que el dragón negro y rojo era malo.-le informo Io, completamente convencido de sus palabras. Kanon abrazo a los niños.- ¿Se sintieron mal por separarse?

_Nonka al principio no extrañaba a su hermano, pero había momentos en que lo hacía y deseaba ir a buscarlo. Pero luego recordaba lo que Gasa le había hecho y se arrepentía. Temia que Gasa volviera a encerrarlo en su cueva especial, para dragoncitos malos. Un día Nonka se metió a nadar en una cueva, cercana al mar, y cuando llego al final de la cueva se encontró con un precioso reino…_

-¿Como era el reino?-pregunto Io.

-Si no me interrumpieran todo el tiempo, podría decirles.-informo el chico de ya 17 años… Los niños, algo adormilados miraron hacia otro lado por la verguenza- ¿Puedo continuar?-los niños asintieron.

_A pesar del que el reino fuera un lugar hermoso, cuyo cielo era uno nunca antes visto. Nonka se sentía solo y en esos momentos de soledad extrañaba a su hermano Gasa… Extrañaba verle reir, acostarse bajo un arbol de manzanos y comer de la roja fruta con él. Escuchandole hablar y contando historias que nunca antes el hombre habia escuchado antes. Esos recuerdos probocaban un hueco en el corazon de Nonka, pero habia algo que le impedia volver con Gasa en esos momentos...  
_

_Durante un paseo, mientras Nonka pensaba que si superaba esa barrera podria volver con Gasa y este llenaría ese hueco en su corazón... Descubrió bajo... un árbol a un pequeño príncipe. El principito dormía profundamente y Nonka se quedo mirando al principito dormir. Antes de darse cuenta, se había encariñado con el pequeño durmiente..._

-¿Y el príncipe se hizo su amigo?-ahí estaba Baian interrumpiendo de nuevo.

-Baian…-Kanon le miro mientras tapaba un poco a Io, que ya comenzaba a dormirse.

-Perdón.

_El principito cuando despertó se encontró con el dragón, pero a diferencia de lo que haría cualquier otro, le sonrió al dragón. El dragón viendo que el principito era tan frágil, y pequeño, le propuso cuidarlo y el principito acepto. Por que se había extraviado de su casita..._

-Palacio-corrigió Baian- si es un príncipe vive en un palacio.

…_por que se había extraviado de su palacio. Por lo cual Nonka se volvio el guardian del principito. Luego de muchas aventuras, y travesuras del príncipe que le ponian las escamas y las puas de punta al dragoncito dorado, _ -Baian solto una pequeña risa al imaginarse al dragon dorado preocupado por el principito- _Nonka comenzo a sentir lleno el vacío de su corazon... pero aun faltaba alguien más para llenar ese vacio._

_ Un día este dúo, tan dispar, encontró a un pequeño y valiente caballito de mar. Que, al igual que el príncipe, se había extraviado de su hogar._

-Io ya se durmió…-comento Baian para luego dejar libre un bostezo. Kanon sonrió, al parecer no llegaría a escuchar el final de la historia… final que todavía no existía.

_Luego de unos días el dúo se convirtió en trió… El dragón se sentía feliz, ya no extrañaba el hogar que tenia con Gasa, dado que su hogar ahora era con el principito y el valiente caballito de mar…_

Sintió un ligero movimiento… Cuando miro Baian dormía profundamente con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo izquierdo.

-Lo fácil que se duermen los niños…-comento Kanon mientras acomodaba a las criaturas para poder acostarse él también.-Buenas noches principito -dijo cuando beso la frente de Io. -Buenas noches mi valiente caballito -le deseo al dormido Baian. Cerró los ojos y quedo dormido sintiendo la respiración de los menores y los bracitos de estos alrededor de su pecho… Él rodeo a los menores con sus brazos y los atrajo más hacia él, no quería que nadie le quitara a esas criaturitas que le habían dado un hogar.

_Continuara._


	3. El flautista

_El flautista._

Kanon caminaba tranquilamente, vistiendo su escama, detrás de él venían Io de siete años y Baian de ocho. Hacía dos años que Io había llegado a su vida y el santuario submarino. Y casi un año y medio de la llegada de Baian… Kanon se sentía satisfecho, ambos niños eran muy inteligentes y avanzaban a pasos agigantados en el entrenamiento.

-¡MAESTRO! ¡MIRE!-Grito de pronto Baian, Kanon dirigió su vista hacia el lugar señalado. Pudo ver un inmenso pilar de luz que se solidifico y dejo paso a un nuevo pilar. También vio un destello de luz llegar hacia donde estaba el pilar.

-Vayan a mi pilar-ordeno mientras corría, hacia el pilar del Atlántico sur.

_Pilar del Atlántico sur_

Kanon llego al pilar y vio lo que esperaba hallar… El niño tenía la cabellera lila, los ojos cerrados, temblaba de frio y la piel ligeramente morena. Se quitó la capa y cubrió al niño con ella, apenas lo tuvo en brazos el niño abrió los ojos.

-Hola…-dijo Kanon, preguntándose en qué idioma hablaría el niño.

-Hola…-respondió el niño, en un griego básico con un curioso asentó.- ¿Mi papi?

-Primero… te llevare a la casa para secarte… y luego te respondo lo que quieras.-informo Kanon con vos pausada.

_Pilar del Atlántico Norte._

Sorrento, así era como se llamaba el niño, estaba algo asustado. Dado que hasta donde recordaba se había caído del barco y su padre se había arrojado al agua para salvarle. Kanon le puso ropa seca luego de calentarle el cuerpo, con una tina de agua caliente. El dúo de curiosos se mantuvo todo el tiempo en la puerta, mirando al nuevo niño.

-¿El amo Poseidón lo mando?-pregunto Baian, Kanon contuvo las ganas de reír por lo del "amo", pero asintió.

-Así es...-informo mientras miraba a Sorrento refregarse los bracitos.- por lo tanto tienen que ser buenos con él.

Los dos niños asintieron, serian buenos con su nuevo compañero.

* * *

Una vez Sorrento estuviera, estable, Kanon le explico donde estaba. Claro que se presento con el nombre de Dragón del Mar y no con su verdadero nombre. Luego presento a Baian y a Io. Quien se tuvo que soportar la típica de:

-¿Io no es nombre de niña? -Sorrento miro al chico, quien hizo una pequeña mueca ante esas palabras.

-Niña serás tu, cuando te de una paliza...-murmuro en respuesta el chiquillo por lo bajo.

-¿Me tengo que quedar aquí?-miro fijamente a Kanon, quien asintió lentamente. El niño se quedo pensando esa nueva realidad.

-Maestro...-Baian le tironeo de la capa- dijo que nos llevaría a ver las escamas. -Kanon soltó un bufido, pero luego de pensarlo unos breves minutos asintió.

-Ven Sorrento-le tendió la mano- te llevare a conocer a alguien muy especial. Io, dale la mano a Baian.-ordeno mientras le agarraba la mano al pequeño rubio.

_Salón del trono._

-Por fin conoceré a caballo marino-Baian estaba que no daba más de la emoción. Kanon les tenía terminantemente prohibido, ir a ese lugar sin él. Y como nunca iba, pues los niños no sabían como eran sus escamas.

-Yo veré a Scylla...-Io sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Ya... quietos o no entramos nada-informo Kanon mientras abría la inmensa puerta- ven Sorrento, te presentare a la bella Saren.

-¿Quien es ella?-pregunto Sorrento, los otros dos le miraron como si hubiera dicho la cosa más estúpida del mundo.

-Saren, es tu escama...-informo el mayor mientras les indicaba pasar.

_Salón del trono._

-¿Esta es Scylla?-Io miraba maravilladlo a su armadura.- es preciosa...

-Y Caballo Marino, se nota que quiere salir a galopar.-comento Baian, aunque Kanon sabía muy bien lo que quería decir el niño.

-Cuando tengas el poder suficiente-Baian miro a su maestro- podrás pórtala, de mientras NO.-Baian hizo una pequeña mueca y volvió a la contemplación de su escama. Esta seguía en donde Kanon la había visto por primera vez.- Ven Sorrento-el chico se acerco a Kanon, miraba a todos lados confundido- esa de ahí-indico a una escama alada- ella es Saren.-le dio un leve empujoncito, al niño, para que se acercara a la escama.

-Es bonita...-informo el niño, se produjo un destello por lo cual los niños corrieron a esconderse tras Kanon. De ese destello, proveniente de la escama de Saren salió algo. Kanon lo tomo en el aire, los menores miraron curiosos eso que su maestro tenia sujeto en sus manos.

-¿Una flauta?-Kanon miro sorprendido el instrumento. -Sorrento ¿sabes tocar la flauta?

-Si.-el niño tomo la flauta de las manos de Kanon y comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía.

-Que bueno, que aun no tienes el cosmos...-Kanon miro a Sorrento- Sorrento, necesito que me des la flauta-informo mientras extendía la mano.

-¿Por qué?-el niño le miro, parecía dispuesto a hacer puchero.

-Esa es la flauta de Saren y, según tengo entendido, no solo es un instrumento musical para deleitar los oídos de Poseidón con su música.-miro al niño- si no también un arma.

-¿Un arma?-los tres niños miraron sorprendidos a Kanon.

-Sí, la flauta de Saren, canaliza el cosmos de su portador transformando a la música en poderosos ataques.-comento el joven revestido en la escama de Dragón del Mar.- Te conseguiré otra flauta para que puedas practicar y tocar música a tu gusto. Pero es se quedara en mi poder...-Sorrento se la dio- hasta que logres canalizar tu cosmos... Cuando te halles a un nivel similar al de Io y Baian, te la devolveré para que puedas entrenar con ella.-el niño asintió.

_Varios meses después._

-Sorrento, Io, Baian.-Los tres niños, llenos de polvo y algo cansados se pararon firmes ante Kanon- ya es hora de volver...-miro el cielo, algo le decía que se largaría a llover y no seria precisamente una llovizna ligera.

-¿Lloverá?-pregunto Sorrento, mientras miraba el cielo.- eso está por pasar...

-Podríamos entrenar un poco más, pero cuando se larga con fuerza iremos al pilar-informo Kanon, ya era hora que esos niños se mojen un poco. Como ordeno Kanon, siguieron entrenando realizando combates entre ellos, las lluvias comenzaron y Kanon noto ciertos percances en los niños.

* * *

-Auch...-Io se levanto luego de patinarse con el suelo mojado.- me caí...-soltó una pequeña risita.

-A partir de ahora, entrenaremos con lluvia-informo el mayor- no saben pelear con terreno desigual...-los niños asintieron y siguieron peleando. Para que Kanon pudiera ver las fallas de estos durante el combate.

-Se está largando más fuerte...-informo Io, que apenas podía ver a Baian y a Sorrento.

-Júntense...-ordeno Kanon, los niños así lo hicieron y de pronto sintieron la capa de su maestro sobre ellos- muy bien los tres hoy... no se la quiten, aunque ya están mojados.-informo mientras comenzaba a caminar. -síganme, de seguro no ven un elefante montado sobre un burro.

-¿Pero al burrito no se le rompería la espalda?-pregunto Baian, mientras iba tras su maestro, junto con Sorrento y Io, tapado con la capa.

-Es metafórico, quiere decir que no verán nada.-informo Kanon.

_Pilar del Atlántico Norte._

-Sorrento-Kanon se acerco a los niños trayendo un par de toallas para que se pudieran secar- dos cosas: a la hora que nos vamos a dormir, dejas de tocar la flauta.-el niño asintió, ya se imaginaba que le vendría ese regaño- y segundo, mañana comienzas a entrenar con esto-le mostro la flauta de Saren. Los ojitos de Sorrento se iluminaron por la emoción.- Según tengo entendido, podrás formar un escudo canalizando tu cosmos en la flauta, comenzaremos con eso... ¿Entendido?

-Sí, maestro...-el niño quiso tomar la flauta, pero Kanon la puso lejos de su alcance.

-Hasta que no estés listo, no dejare que la tengas. Solo te la daré para entrenar.-informo el mayor, el niño asintió con pena- no puedes usarla para tocar música hasta que no estés listo, si por accidente algo de tu cosmos se manifiesta atreves de la flauta. Podrías herir a los chicos o a mi.-Sorrento le miro fijamente y asintió.-buen chico. Váyanse a bañar, el agua de lluvia estaba helada.

_Habitación de Kanon, esa misma noche._

-No.

-Pero...

-No.

-Maestro... Hay truenos- se justifico Io, seguida a sus palabras se escucho un trueno que hizo temblar al pilar. Los tres discípulos se agruparon un poco más en la cama de Kanon.

El joven se soplo el flequillo un tanto molesto. Tenía dos opciones, mataba a sus discípulos o les toleraba esa niñería. Cerró los ojos un momento, recordando las veces que él y el imbécil de su gemelo, iban corriendo a mitad de la noche a la cama de su maestro. Cosa que llevaba a despertarle con un susto de muerte... Luego de unas pequeñas cosas, Set, les dejaba acostarse con él. Con la simple condición de no patearle.

-Está bien, pero a la que me patean o me tiran de la cama...-Kanon miro atentamente a los niños.- se van a sus cuartos.-la cama era bastante amplia, por lo tanto dudaba que los niños le hicieran caerse de esta. Los niños se hicieron a los costados, para que obviamente, él se acostara en el medio. Soltó un pequeño bufido, no termino de acostarse cuando ya tenía a las tres pulgas pegadas a él.

-¿Nos cuenta un cuento?-pregunto Sorrento. Kanon cerró los ojos, pues qué más da. Era él solo, contra tres "temibles" pequeñas ternuras.

_Continuara._


End file.
